Hidden Feelings
by JessaBlessa
Summary: What happens when a accidental moment causes Derek and Casey to admit their true feelings? Rated M for safety.


**Hidden Feelings**

This is my first Life with Derek story. I apologize for Casey and Derek being a little out of character, if you feel they are. Any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes I also apologize for, as this story hasn't got a Beta. I hope you like it though. Constructive reviews welcome. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. If I did Derek and Casey would be a canon pairing as would Lizzie and Edwin when they were older.

Casey McDonald sat in her room at her desk, typing up her history assignment on her laptop. It was a rare Friday nights in the McDonald-Venturi household where Casey was home alone. Her mom, Nora, and step-dad, George, had gone out for dinner. Her eldest step-brother, Derek, had taken her step-sister, Marti, out for pizza and a movie. Edwin, her other step brother, and her sister Lizzie, were at a friends birthday party. She figured she should make use of the peace and quiet and catch up on her school work before the house went back to chaos. Since she, her mom and her sister Lizzie moved in with the Venturi's, she rarely had any peace and quiet.

Typing up the last sentence, Casey smiled at herself for completing her assignment early, as it was due the following Thursday. Casey read over her assignment, altered it when she felt it needed, before concluding it was finished. Casey looked at her To-Do-List and crossed off her history assignment. She had already written her English essay, started the first part of her science project and completed her math's homework. Looking at the clock, Casey noticed the time was 8:05pm. Knowing her family was likely to get home just after 9pm; Casey decided to take the time to have a bath before they got home. Her science project could be started tomorrow.

She excited her room, walking over to the bathroom across the hall. She walked through the open door and walked over to the bath, turning on the taps and putting the plug in. Casey reached for her lavender scented bubble bath and poured some in before placing it back on the edge of the bath. Knowing she was home alone, she slowly stripped off her clothes, putting them in the hamper before walking out of the bathroom. Reaching the linen closet she pulled two fresh towels out, before waling back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She placed the towels by the sink and walked over to the bath, turning off the taps. Casey dipped her foot into the water, testing the temperature. Deciding it was warm enough; she got into the bath fully and submerged into the lavender scented bubbles...

At 8:45pm Derek walked through the front door with Marti asleep in his arms. He carefully walked upstairs and into her room. He laid her down on her bed before he reached for her pajamas. He smiled at his sleeping sister. Since his mom had walked out, it was left to Derek to raise his siblings after his father had no idea what to do. Marti without a doubt loved him unconditionally, even through his craziness, his pranks and torment of their step-sister Casey. The young girl idolized him. Realizing he had to get her tucked into bed, he quickly undid her shoes and pulled off her jacket, top and jeans carefully. Careful not to wake her he gently put her pajamas on before adjusting the covers and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Smarti," He whispered before placing Sir Monks Alot into her arms. She clung to him instantly as she usually did. He got up from his knees and walked to the door. Before pulling it shut, he turned around and smiled. She mumbled, before snoring softly, as Derek turned around, shutting the door behind him.

Realizing how quiet the house was, Derek guessed that his father and step-mom were not back yet, nor were Edwin or Lizzie. Derek thought, knowing Casey she was probably in her room studying. Deciding against pranking her, which didn't shock Derek as he had been starting to prank her less these days, he decided to go take a shower before bed. Opening up the linen closet, he grabbed a towel before shutting it and headed towards the bathroom door, opening it up wide.

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed as Derek stood there shocked, seeing Casey standing there naked. His eyes scanned up and down her body, taking in her naked form, as she tried to cover herself with her towel. "Der-ek! Get out!" Casey screamed again as she worked out he was looking at her. Derek straightened up.

"Sorry I... Umm I didn't... Umm know you were... Umm in here," He stammered, blushing, before bolting out the room, closing the door behind him. He ran into his room, backing up against the door behind him. "Wow," He breathed as he remembered how beautiful she looked. He always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her naked stunned him. _Oh her breasts, her stomach, the patch of hair between her thighs, her long legs._ He wanted Casey. He always had since they met. Once again he truly hated that she was his step-sister. _There is no way she would ever want to be with me_ he thought as he walked over to his bed, stripping down to his boxers, completely forgetting about wanting a shower. He tossed his dirty clothes into his hamper and got into bed, sighing. Once again annoyed at the fact he could never have Casey McDonald, the girl he loved...

Casey looked at the door after Derek left. She didn't exactly know how to feel. No one had ever seen her naked since she was ten years old. She was torn between storming into Derek's room and yelling at his carelessness and checking her out or going and knocking at his door to apologize for screaming at him, as he was obviously apologetic and sorry for walking in on her. _Wait, Derek was looking at me_ Casey thought as she wrapped her towel around herself. _Why would he look at me?_ Casey wondered _He always torments and teases me. I'm his step-sister, he wouldn't want me_. As Casey started brushing her teeth she couldn't help but think about how he looked as he was looking at her. _He wasn't looking at me like a piece of meat._ She realized. _It was like he had never seen a girl naked before_ she could help but think.

Casey had always thought Derek was handsome. When she first met him, thinking he was Ralph, she really started to fall for him. Despite his immature ways, when she realized he was Derek Venturi, her soon to be step-brother, her heart was crushed. _The one boy I really like and it can never happen!_ Casey could not help but think at the time. She tried to think of him as her brother, but it never worked. Step was too much of an important word. So she dated his best friend Sam and other boys to try and get her mind of him, but it never worked. She was in love with Derek and no amount of trying to find someone else was going to work.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Casey left the bathroom, towel tightly wrapped around her. Entering her room, Casey opened up her dresser and pulled out a pair of white underwear with yellow stars, a pink tank top and purple pajama pants with butterflies on them. _Maybe I should go apologize to Derek_ she thought as she got dressed. _I mean, he obviously was sorry and I really don't think he knew I was in there_. She towel dried her hair before brushing it out. She walked out of her room before pacing back and forth outside Derek's door. _Just knock Casey! How hard is it?_ She asked herself. Placing her fist on the door, she knocked, twice.

"Derek, can I, umm, come in please?" She asked softly.

Derek looked towards the door as he heard a knock. Hearing Casey's voice he got up and opened the door. "Sure," he said as he stepped aside, letting her through and closing the door behind them. He looked at Casey, who looked lightly uncomfortable. _Well I did just see her naked_ he thought _Oh, and I am wearing just boxers_ He mentally scolded himself for not putting on a shirt before he opened the door.

"Derek. I'm sorry for yelling at you before. You clearly didn't know I was in the bathroom. I shouldn't have been so rude," Casey said quietly, staring at the floor, fiddling with her hands. Derek took a step closer to her _something is bothering her_ he realized.

"What is it Casey?" He asked, "Something is up, you are never this nervous." Casey looked up at Derek, biting her lip.

"It's just... No one's seen me naked before and I am a little embarrassed," she blushed. "It's kind of awkward standing here knowing that you have seen me naked." She blushed further, adverting her eyes. Sensing her discomfort, he felt he had to do something, even if it meant he had to be nice.

"Case... Please look at me," he asked softly. He smiled as she looked at him. "Casey, don't be embarrassed. You look beautiful. I'm not going to lie and say I saw nothing, because we both know I was looking. You are beautiful. I promise," he said sincerely, smiling softly at the girl he loved before him. Casey blushed a little more, before stepping forward and hugging him, her face against his naked chest.

"Thank you D, for the honesty. I appreciate it," she said hugging him tighter, before pulling back but not removing her arms. She smiled up at him and looked into his eyes. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Derek looked down, and into her eyes, as she asked the question. _Kiss her! _his mind screamed at him as they locked in eye contact. He nodded.

"Yes Casey, I really do," he said, as he leant down, intending to kiss her. _Screw the consequences_ he thought as he placed his lips on hers.

Casey couldn't help but try and breathe as he looked into her eyes. _Kiss him!_ she thought as they made eye contact. She couldn't help but smile as she heard his reply to her question. _Maybe he does like me_ she thought. She then saw he was leaning down _Omg! He is going to kiss me!_ She squealed inside her head. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she closed her eyes. Then she felt his warm lips on hers. She softly molded her against his and kissed him back. She felt him pull her closer. She kissed him a little harder as she moved her arms, wrapping them around his neck. She felt his tongue lick her lips and she smiled, willingly parting her lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue graze hers. She moaned once more as their tongues danced together.

When Derek eventually pulled back, Casey opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. She cupped his cheek with her hand as he hugged her tighter. She took in the look on his face. A look she had not seen before but one she really wanted to see again. They didn't speak for a while. They just stared into each others eyes, both in awe and shock at their kiss. Derek was the one to break the silence.

"I love you, Casey," Derek said softly, smiling. Casey felt tears form in her eyes, which Derek wiped away.

"I love you too, Derek," Casey said back, kissing his lips softly before pulling back. "Hey Derek?"

"Yes Princess," Derek replied, taking Casey's hand off his cheek and kissing it, making Casey close her eyes and breathe deeply. She opened her eyes again, looking at Derek.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I mean... I kinda like being with you. I don't really want this moment to end," she said shyly. Derek hugged her tight and took her hand leading her over to his bed.

"Casey, for the last three and a half years I have hated the fact you have had to sleep in the room beside me and not in bed next to me. You can sleep in here whenever you want, okay?" Derek replied, making Casey smile and go "Aww". Derek climbed into bed, Casey climbing in after him. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. Derek tucked the covers around them before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Derek kissed her forehead then rested his head on hers, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Der-Bear," Casey yawned, causing Derek to laugh a little. He rubbed her back softly, as her leg slipped in between his, as she snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Princess," he whispered as he held her close, smiling as she fell asleep in his arms, _Finally_ he thought. Derek later fell asleep smiling, Casey still in his arms.

The End :)


End file.
